Desires of the Mind
by kaiserd1990
Summary: Sequel to Desires of the Heart. Now that Trunks and Goten have experienced dating each other what will married life be like? Summary kinda sucks but please read anyway. Better than it sounds. Warning: shounenai, mpreg. [very mild GohanxVidel]
1. Wedding

I promised this by Tuesday, right. Well, I never said exactly Tuesday right? So, it's 10:22 at night, Thursday, and I'm writing the first Chapter of the sequel to '_Desires of the Heart'_ called '_Desires of the Mind'_. For all of you new fans, if you haven't read the former of the two titles, I would suggest it. For all of you that are returning, welcome back.

Trunks: Oh god, Goten, he's attempting another story; as if the first one wasn't bad enough.

Goten: Well, I thought it was sweet. You can be so wonderful sometimes, Trunks, and I think he caught that side of you towards the end.

Trunks: Hey, whatever happened to that 'side story' majigger you were talking about last story, anyways?

Kaiser: Oh, it's still here. I mean, it won't play a huge role in all of this, and it's possible that some people will not notice anything, but it's at least worth the effort.

Goten: Truly a heart-warming speech.

Trunks: Goten, what the hell is wrong with you?

Kaiser: I can't believe that I'm finally doing the sequel. This is so great. (Squeals then stops suddenly realizing parents are asleep and am supposed to be in bed by now. I stopped writing a while ago and it is now 3:00).

Trunks: Well, if you're so excited then why don't you just get on with it already?

Kaiser: Alright, I will.

Goten: I didn't say a lot, did I?

Kaiser: I'm trying to write here. Leave now.

Goten: God, you're so mean. I'm gonna go play with the power tools.

Kaiser: (mutters) yes! Well, anyways, onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**Wedding**

Goten's P.O.V.

"How's the bride?" my father asked anxiously, just coming into the room now, closely followed by my older brother. My mom was currently working the setup of the church alone as Bulma was with Trunks. We all decided it would be better if Trunks and Vegeta were not alone together, oddly enough, for the safety of Vegeta. See, he still wasn't over getting kicked out, even though it worked it for the best.

"Oh, Dad, I can't wait! I'm getting married! I've never felt so happy in all my life!" I said, deciding to leave the other things I was feeling which included but was not limited to: nausea, fear, and hunger.

"Well son, I'm very proud of your decision. Trunks will make a fine husband, and you'll make an excellent wife."

"Dad, he's still a guy, ya know," my brother Gohan finally chimed in.

"Don't be silly. Goten can be a bride, wife, and a guy at the same time. Apparently, your mother taught him how to multitask, though I never got such special treatment."

"Dad, stop pouting. You're ruining the mood," I said sarcastically, though I was sorta serious.

Trunks P.O.V.

"Oh, Trunks, you look so handsome. Vegeta, hand me the camera; this moment must not be wasted, nor any other moment of this day," my mother said, beginning giddily but gaining a more firm tone the further she went along. It was _my_ wedding day, and I swear she was more excited than I was, which is saying something truly remarkable. After a full year of dating Goten, we were finally going to get married! This had been the most widely advertised marriage in the past decade; the heir to the presidency of Capsule Corporation marrying the son of the world famous hero Son Goku. A small wedding could not have been possible with that kind of audience. Of course, it was probably lessened by the fact that we were of the same sex, but it didn't appear to bother too many people; not like those stupid Americans. (A/N- I love Americans, don't hurt me. In fact, I am one. I feel so terrible.) The moment was finally arriving; the day that Goten and I would be bonded for life. The day I had waited for my entire life. The day I realized that I was supposed to have walked up the aisle five minutes before those thoughts occurred.

There he was, in all his beauty. I don't know if anybody else saw it but Goten looked like he was having second thoughts. I was so worried that there was gonna be an n't after his 'I do'. I pushed the thought from my head though, that being the last thought that I wanted at the moment. As he finally came to a halt in front of me, the same expression written on his face as was a moment ago. My stomach could have been a well trained gymnast at this point. What was wrong with my Chibi? He had seemed so happy a just a little while ago.

Goten's P.O.V.

I knew it would work out between us. I mean, I loved him and he loved me, but I just couldn't seem to get that nagging feeling out of my head that something could go wrong. It was almost comparable to a hot dog eating contest. After the first few, you don't know if you can take anymore, but you still want to keep eating. In this case, I'd seen the Trunks that I couldn't handle. He could be the most arrogant and obnoxious man alive, but behind all that was the man I love. Behind all that was the sweet and gentle Trunks who softly whispers all those words I need to hear when I'm down, and the one who I know will never leave my side. He is the one, but he's exactly like a hot dog. In other words, I was a bundle of nerves, just like everyone else who gets married. However, I had a momentary lapse of this nervousness. It just seemed to completely vanish when I saw Trunks standing there with a face more worried than I felt.

"Trunks, what's the matter?" I asked him in a worried tone.

"It just looks like you're having second thoughts about all this. We don't have to do this, ya know," he whispered back, but obviously not as Bulma was quick to stand up and say, "Yes you do. I spent a lot of money on this wedding."

"Trunks, don't worry. It's fine. We were meant to be together… forever. Sure, I was thinking about whether this was a good idea or not, but I came to the decision that it's exactly what I want to do, and was a really easy decision, too. Now, can we get on with this marriage, I'm getting overly anxious."

And so, the priest went on to say all that garble that nobody ever really listens to until finally he came out with, "Trunks Briefs, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"And do you, Goten Son, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, life partners. You may kiss… each other?

They leaned forward into a semi-passionate kiss, saving the real fire for later that night. As the two left the chapel, they both began to ponder the life they would soon have, ranging from fancy dining to wild sex, from a quiet country life to a life in the city with seven adopted children, one with a second nose under their armpit, though the thinker of this thought could not think of why he had thought of the thought he was thinking. They were officially married now and all that was left to do was bond the Saijyn way, which would determine dominancy between the two and open a mental link by which they could communicate telepathically and sense the discomfort of the other. Of course, for two nineteen year olds marriage was quite a mystery, no matter what they thought of it at the moment. With these thoughts pushed back momentarily they headed towards a back room where the banquet was being held and entered their first night of what promised to be a long happy marriage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten: I'm married, I'm married, I'm married, I'm marr-

Trunks: Goten, shut up. I'm contemplating. If I'm a year older than Goten, why are we both 19?

Kaiser: Because I made you not older than Goten. You are now only ten months older than he is. So, you're birthday is now next month. Okay?

Trunks: Yeah, sure. Oh my god. I agreed with you.

Kaiser: Daaaadaaaadaaaaduuum, daaaadaaaadaaaaduuum.

Goten: Do you think I would have looked better in a wedding dress.

Kaiser: I don't know. I don't care. Close your mouth Goten, your questions frighten me. I am walking away. You will not follow. (walks away casually, trips over a box). That does not ruin the effect of what I just said. Good-day. (Walks away again, careful to avoid the box.)


	2. Addition

Where are all the faithful reviewers from the first story? I thought I would have more than 2 reviews by now. I mean, I'm not saying that I should have a whole ton, but I was at least expecting four or five ya know. I'm a little disappointed in myself now. I feel that my writing has let me down. If I have succeeded in making you feel pity for me, you should review, if not, continue. You who have refused to pity me tremble at my wrath grr. Pretty wrathful, isn't it? Scared the hell outa me anyway. Starting after this chapter I will not update until I feel that a reasonable amount of reviews have come in. So review or it will never be updated. HA! Now I know you're scared. Oh my god, that sounded so mean. I'm sorry. I'm going through…uh…uh…puberty. Yeah, that's it. This is all a part of puberty. I'm not mean. Don't hate me. PLEASE. Oh, and even though I'm not mean everything I said earlier still applies so there.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**Addition**

Nobody's P.O.V. (Yes, he's still stalking them and he is actually named nobody)

"AHHHHHHHHHH," came the girlish scream of a tall, raven-haired, recently wedded Goten. "Trunks, do you really mean it? We can finally get one. I've heard that they can be so adorable. They're like little walking, talking, easily influenced dogs. I can't wait to get one and show it off to everybody. They think that theirs are so special. Well, just wait 'til they see mine."

"Goten, you're acting like their just going to be some toy that you don't have to take care of. Adopting a child is the hugest responsibility we can ever take on. We have to be parents, not owners, but yes, I do mean it Goten. I was thinking we could go to the adoption agency this afternoon. How does that sound?" responded the raven-haired man's husband, Trunks.

"Oh, it sounds wonderful, Trunks. I can't believe that we're going to be parents. Uh-huh, oh yeah, alright, ooh, ahh, boomshacalaca boomshacalaca, ching ching ching ching ching. Trunks let's break out into spontaneous song and dance, okay."

"How about not? I've got to go to work, and you are supposed to be at your job in five minutes ago."

"Crap, you're right. Guess I'd better fly."

"I'm always right, Goten. Hey, where are you going? Don't I get a kiss good-bye?"

"Eeeewwwww, kiss you. Where do you get these sick ideas?" he asked sarcastically before giving Trunks a quick peck and flying off at top speed.

Where does he get off being so cute? If it weren't for him, I'd be on time this morning. Talking of adoption and knowing it'll cause me to be late. We've been together for a whole year now, though it doesn't feel nearly that long. After we'd gotten married I had become a professor at a local college. It wasn't too big, but it had a good reputation. Unfortunately, I didn't. Not because I was a bad teacher, no, but because I was a hard teacher. I was teaching one of the hardest subjects and I pushed them to the limits. Calculus with Professor Son, accordingly, became a great ordeal for many of the students. They liked me enough as a person to not skip classes, but I'm sure that they all hated the class itself. We were approaching the end of the year and today, we started work on a completely new topic. All year, we had worked on the same subject learning more and more about it, and I'm sure that is what they were expecting to happen today. Oh how wrong they were. They would find out soon enough though. I entered the class several minutes late and I said to them, "Sorry that I'm late class, I got caught up at home, but that just means I'll have to work all the harder today and you all need to focus. Now, I realize that we have been focusing on the different aspects of the derivative for a large portion of the year, but today we start a new subject, the definite integral. Don't get your hopes up for an easy finish though. This is the hardest part of the entire course. If it helps, we will be relating this to the derivative, and since you know all about that, this should be a little easier right? Now let's get to work."

And so the day went on, each of my two classes groaning in annoyance at regular intervals. It was quite understandable. This was a difficult subject, and I expected them to catch on right away for the most part. For the majority of the class I give them a lecture with sample problems mixed in. Then, I give them a worksheet during the last twenty minutes of class. I usually have their homework written on the board, but today I was late so I had to shout it out at the end of class. I flew home slowly and tiredly, hoping trunks would be there early but knowing he wasn't. It had been a really long day of confusing questions and horribly misguided answers from my students and me having to answer and correct every one of them. Now I had to go home and grade what were bound to be some terrible worksheets. On the bright side though, I could become a father this very afternoon, although Trunks said it would probably not happen today, I just had this feeling, like something special was going to happen. Maybe people were going to get A's on the worksheet, but I severely doubted that. It was going to be about our new child, I just knew it. We were adopting today.

'I can't believe it. I'm going to be a mother, I mean the father. Damn, I've got to stop being the woman in the relationship. This is the happiest day of my life.'

I arrived at the front door of our house and pulled out my key, only to have the door opened by my koi. He was so handsome and he was so early. Something was up, that motherly, I mean fatherly instinct kicking in. Even when he was home early, it was at least an hour later than this. Something was up and for once he was clueless as to what it was.

"Why are you home so early? I asked my husband with an interrogative, suspicious voice.

"What, I can't surprise you and be home early?" he responded in an 'I hope he doesn't figure it out' tone along with the 'I'll just try covering up that last tone with an I'm purely innocent tone' tone.

"No, you can't. You're never home this early. You weren't even home this early on our anniversary, so something is most definitely up."

"I just wanted to spend a little quality time with the man I love. Is that a problem?"

"Yes, it is. Your job at Capsule Corp. is a close second to me on your list of things you love. I know I've read it. Why do you write stuff like that down anyways?"

"I get bored."

"Oh, so now I'm boring, am I? Well, I'll show you?"

"Goten, show me later. Right now, we have somewhere to be, and I never said you were boring."

"So I was right?"

"No, you were wrong. You are not boring in the slightest."

"Not about that, about you coming home early. We're not going to the adoption place 'til later this afternoon, so where are you taking me."

"Well, I decided that we'd go to this other adoption place first because they have a lot of children who were abused when they were younger and I want to bring some good into their lives."

"Aww, Trunks, that's so sweet. Now stop talking and get your shoes on. We have no time to waste."

Nobody's P.O.V.

The pair headed off in the direction of the 'home' as it may be called, willing to adopt any child that needed their help. When they arrived, they got to watch the orphans running around, playing. It was such an adorable sight. Then, while watching them and figuring out what t hey were like, the pair saw two children that looked quite similar to one another, sitting in a corner and looking quite scared, one a little boy, the other a girl of about the same age. Goten walked over to the two as Trunks continued to scout out the rest. When he arrived they looked up at him with their frightened little faces.

The boy had white hair and these beautiful gray eyes that could capture anyone in their gaze. His face looked thin, gaunt even, though you could tell he had been worse and was recovering. He was wearing all black, but he didn't appear 'dark. He even had a black headband on. His eyes, however, always drew you back in, no matter where you looked. They had the innocence of a child and yet the wisdom of far too many years beyond his age, as though he had been exposed to truths he should not yet know. The little girl beside him had short brown hair with dazzling blue eyes, not like the eyes that, what Goten could only assume, her brother had but beautiful; nonetheless. She was wearing mostly red including the bandana atop her head. She seemed not to have been exposed to any of the same things that her brother had, whether they be physical or otherwise, as though he had protected her. Finally, Goten spoke words with his gentle nurturing voice.

"Hi. How are you today?"

"Good," the little boy replied hesitantly.

"Me, too. I suppose you know why I'm here don't you? Do a lot of people come here?" I asked receiving a nod to either one or both of my questions. "Well, I was wondering which of all these wonderful children I should take home today and I was hoping that maybe you could give me some advice. Can you tell me what all these children are like and help me get to know them better?"

"I suppose," the little boy responded, apparently easing his tension due to Goten's kind voice. He could be no older than eight so it was understandable that he would be a little nervous when an adult just sat down next to him and started talking. "Well, little Jimmy over there is usually nice but when he loses his temper you'd better watch out. Then there's Cindy and she's sweet, shy, and giving. I haven't really seen her do anything bad at all. She's like an angel. Tommy, well you don't want to mess with him. He's a tough kid. Oh and Eddy's cool but you should learn ping-pong before you adopt him. Then there's Jessica and she can be pretty feisty. Oh and--"

"And what about you? You seem like a very nice child. Tell me about yourself."

"Afraid I can't, sir. I would be biased then, wouldn't I?"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to go by my own opinions. What would you say if I wanted to adopt you and your lovely little sister?"

"I suppose I would say that I'm very happy it's you. You seem very nice, sir, and I'm glad that you would take my sister, too, but if she's just coming because of me--"

"Don't even think that way. She's coming because I would love to adopt both of you. How old are you two?"

"We're both eight years old. We're twins you see. My name is Landon and hers is Britany."

"Hello there Britany. You've been awfully quiet over there. Are you shy?" I asked with a simple nod as my answer. "Now, how about I go get those adoption papers and we get out of here. Oh, and there's someone I'd like you to meet. I'm sure that you're going to love him and vise versa. I'm so glad that I found you two. You are the two most wonderful children I could have ever hoped to find. Now, let's get a move on. I don't want to miss a second of quality time with you. Children, I want you to know something. I love you two with all my heart as if I was your mother. Now, let's go become a family."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks: So, when they realize that they have two fathers, how are they going to react?

Goten: They won't care in the slightest. There such sweet little children. Now I must return to my knitting.

Trunks: KNITTING. Goten, are you high?

Goten: Well, I suppose you could view it that way. We are at an elevation of 4½ miles above sea level.

Trunks: OI VAI! Goten you could be my grandmother for all I know. You bake cherry pies and knit for hobbies and you're completely oblivious to everything that I say and what it means.

Goten: You know, Trunks, sometimes I wonder?

Trunks: Goten, I love you. I'm sorry. Don't leave me! I'm nothing without you!

Goten: Huh? Oh, yeah, whatever, but is Santa Claus real or not because I heard my mom say something and-

Trunks: I love you.

Goten: Yeah, I love me too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay people I've warned you once and here it is again. **Review or I won't update. Oh yeah and I'll be gone for two weeks so don't expect updates too soon anyways. Still review though.** Vondibulations everyone and December first is too far away.


	3. First Day

It's been like forever, hasn't it, but that's okay because I warned you and if you missed the memo, too bad. I was at my grandparents for the last two weeks, but now I'm back home. See, they don't even have a computer, little own the internet so it would be kinda hard to update, but now I've got to go to band camp. That's a pain in the ass considering that this is all just a huge review for me. Okay, back on track now, I was looking for my story the way that I would look for any other story, as in one that's not mine, and I noticed that it's really hard to find my stuff, at least for me so I'll be a little easier on the updates now. (sigh). It hurts to know that I said all those awful things to you guys when half of you probably haven't found it yet. So last time where did we leave off… ah yes, the children. Now a lot of you are probably wondering why they adopted when I told you there was going to be male pregnancy.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**First Day**

Nobody's P.O.V.

"Children, I'd like you to meet your father, Trunks," said Goten in a mock royal kind of way that he often used when introducing his Saijyn prince.

"Wait, I thought you were gonna be our dad Mr. Goten, sir," replied the young Landon before Trunks could greet them.

"I am and you don't have to call me anything except dad or daddy or whatever you like," Goten countered.

"But you can't both be our dad at the same time. I mean, where's our mom? Do we have two of them as well?"

"Actually, you don't have a mom, at least, you won't. You see, Trunks and I are married. You'll just have an extra dad and no mom."

"Oh, so you guys are gay. Why didn't you say so before? This was very confusing until then."

"So that doesn't bother either of you? I mean, you're okay with it, right? I wouldn't want you two to be uncomfortable in our home."

"Oh no, it's cool, you were just confusing me to no end, right Britany?" as she nodded quickly, showing she was still nervous.

They all entered the car and Goten was quick to talk about the home life of the two families and asking questions of the children to tell about themselves for a good half an hour of the way home (they live 45 minutes away), however, the conversation died down after a while leaving a mildly uncomfortable silence until a soft voice that had until this point been unheard broke it, "Daddy" the voice said.

"Yes," the two new parents responded to the young girl.

"Trunks, I'm daddy," Goten scolded the older man.

"I beg to differ-" Trunks began before he was cut off by Goten.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers, can they?" was Goten's sly response. "How about we just clear this up now. Guys, who's gonna be daddy?"

"You are daddy," came Britany's happy reply. She was talking, so Goten figured he was making them feel comfortable with the talks they had been having.

"Well, that clears that up, doesn't it Trunks. Speaking of which, what are we gonna call this beautiful man over here?"

"Papa," Britany was again quick to respond.

"Well, you heard her Papa. The verdict is in and I am daddy. Now what did you want earlier Britany?"

"Oh yeah, I had to go to the bathroom but it's okay now. I don't have to go anymore."

They arrived home soon after the 'accident' and got her cleaned up, soon following with a barrage of phone calls to the family, informing them of their new additions. Of course everyone thought that it was just awesome except Vegeta who oddly enough responded with, "Why'd you do it that way. Haven't you ever heard of natural reproduction?" Of course the two ignored him, assuming that he was drunk or something. Bulma 'offered' to throw a party and invite everyone to meet the children a few months later, even though she practically demanded permission. They eagerly agreed of course and that was that. Following these events Goten cooked up some wonderfully tender and juicy steaks with regards to each person's personal preferences. That's when he saw it, a quick little swish at Britany's tail bone. Was that a, no impossible, wasn't it?

"Britany, come here for a second, please."

She slowly meandered over to her new father from her other father who had been talking avidly with the two of them. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Turn around for a second," he said suspiciously as she turned her back to him. 'There,' he thought as he quickly shot his hand down and grabbed what was wrapped around the small girl's waist causing her to collapse to the ground in pain. "Trunks come here, quickly." He rushed over seeing Britany on the ground seemingly in pain, but soon something else caught his eye.

"Is that a…a…a-

"A tail, yes."

"So what? I have one too. You got a problem with that then we'll leave but just remember that we accepted that you were gay."

"Actually, just the opposite. We sorta know what these-

"Goten let go of her or you're gonna kill the poor girl!"

"Oh, right, sorry," he said with the famous Son grin plastered across his face. But instead of just letting go, he grabbed the tail harder and yanked it off of her causing her to make a high-pitched squeal and run up to her room crying in agony.

"GOTEN!" Trunks all but screamed. "What did you go and do that for?"

"Well, I figure that it's best to get them off now while they're not expecting it," he stated simply while unknowingly to anyone else reached over and grabbed Landon's tail as well, yanking it off as he had Britany's.

"What's wrong… with us having… tails?" Landon asked between his terrible sobs.

"Go calm down first. Then we'll tell you, alright. Just know that it's for the best."

Although still skeptical, he went up to his room, across the hall from Britany's, and cried his lungs out. The house was filled with these sounds for a while until Landon could be heard gently nudging his frightened sister downstairs.

"Trunks, let's go up there. She's too frightened to come down here."

"Alright, but how do we explain the whole Saijyn thing?"

"Don't worry. I'll do most of the talking."

The couple climbed the steps and entered Britany's room where both children currently were.

"I know that that hurt a lot, but I have to explain something to you. Your father and I had tails when we were younger too, just like yours. This may not seem right, but you're… well…aliens. You see the Saijyn race, that's what we are, was an alien race, evil in its causes. Saijyns are naturally powerful warriors and seek to take over the entire universe, or at least they used to. One day, an evil dictator called Frieza destroyed the entire population, save five. One of them died of natural causes and two others were killed by your grandfathers and that green guy I was telling you about earlier. Your grandfathers were the last two Saijyns and are both good. Then there's me, your other dad, your uncle Gohan, and your aunt Bra. We're all demi-Saijyns. Finally, there's your cousin Pan and she's a quarter Saijyn. I don't know how much Saijyn blood runs through you, but what really troubles me is your hair color. Neither of you have black hair and every Saijyn except your father here has purple hair except Trunks but that's because of his mother's hair. Now, back to your tails. Whenever a Saijyn looks up at a full moon while they have a tail they turn into gargantuan monkeys that destroy everything in their path, friend or foe. They lose all control basically. So that's why I did what I did, okay. How about we leave you two alone to go over everything I just said, alright. We'll be downstairs if you need us. We love you."

"Trunks, I said I'll do most of the talking, not all of it," Goten complained after they were out of earshot.

"Well, you were just doing so well," he said, trying to work his way out of it.

"I just hope that they understand. We've only had them for a day and-

"Goten! The steak!"

"Oh, crap!"

Trunks: You sounded so informed Goten. Who told you all this stuff?

Goten: My dad and Gohan. My dad talked to Vegeta a lot about it. I think that's about the only time they ever got on well with each other.

Kaiser: I knows lotsses too ya know?

Trunks: Everything but the Englkish language.

Kaiser: Yes, and you're _so_ much better. Pah. Englkish. I laugh at you're idiocy.

Goten: You know which number I like. 7.

Kaiser: I love that number. Let's be friends.

Goten: Well, I suppose you're acceptable.

Kaiser: I'm acceptable. I'm **_acceptable_**. You're so nice.

Goten: I like unicorns too

Guess what! I'm a sophomore next week. That means I'm not a freshy, I just get to make fun of them. Guess what! Band camp sucks and it always will so bite my shiny metal thingamajig that I have in my room somewhere that's metal. Now that's redundant redundancy.


	4. Alorians

I am completely exhausted. If you don't understand just how exhausted I am then look back at everything you just read… good. All of that just took me about five minutes to write. It should have taken it should have taken me ten seconds. Never eat at White Castle.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**Alorians**

Nobody's P.O.V.

"These are… are… are Kinomi's children. I'm p-p-positive," Vegeta stammered for possibly the first and last time in his life.

"Like we know who Kinomi is dad!" Trunks remarked sarcastically.

"I know what we could do! We could scan them and then I can analyze there genetic structures thereby informing us of there race/races and ancestry," Bulma said almost too excitedly.

The 'Let's all Embarrass the new Family Members by Throwing them a Party and Relentlessly Ask them Questions' party was currently in progress. The two children were in the process of learning to fly and Vegeta had promised he would train them ASAP. He also moved the party up to a week after their adoption because of their being at least part Saiajyn so that ASAP would come faster. Britany was exceptionally quiet that day, although she hadn't made much noise in the past week anyways. She was still getting over the fact that her daddy took her tail and wouldn't give it back. Goku, as was usual, was the life of the party and the family, new as well as old, was often near him. Landon had become fast friends with the now six-year-old Pan where as Britany was getting on well with her eleven-year-old aunt Bra. Bulma and Chichi had been bouncing up and down avidly until Vegeta's outburst moments ago. Everyone else was, oh yeah they're with Goku, never mind.

As seven people entered Bulma's lab to test the children, the seven being: Landon, Britany, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, and for some strange reason Goku.

"Alright you two, get in those pods over there," Bulma stated simply.

The children got into the pods as directed and Bulma immediately set to work cross-referencing the many species of the galaxy with her brand-new interstellar computer.

"Well, it is confirmed that they are Saiajyns but they're something else as well. Now, let's see. It says that they're the daughter and son of a Saiajyn woman called Kinomi and a man-

"See, I told you. They belong to Kinomi. I knew it. She was like my best friend until the planet was destroyed. I thought that she died. I thought that there-

"You had a friend on purpose? That's hilarious. It says she died not too long ago from heart failure, though. It also says Frieza killed you, Vegeta. I just wonder how they got here. Was it random chance that brought them drifting into the Earth's atmosphere or were they directed here purposely. It's so strange. And there father appears to be human but it says Alorian. Do you know who Alorians are, Vegeta?"

"Do I know who Alorians are? Do _I _know who Alorians are? Good lord Bulma, of course I do. I'm surprised that you Earthlings don't know who they are yet. They stop by for their annual picnic every year, all 57 of them."

"Wait, how do you know that there are exactly 57?" Bulma asked, quite curiously.

"There are always 57. When one is born another one dies instantly and vice versa. It only works that way with full bloods though, so these two aren't bound by that," Vegeta added seeing the faces on the new parents looking rather frightened. "Plus they tend to increase power levels of the child produced when 'cross-breeding' which would make his base power equal to about a Super Saiajyn four with respect to his age and her SS3. Damn."

"Bulma, I just remembered that I hate your cooking," Goku, who was apparently still there for some reason, added in receiving a faint murmur of agreement from everyone around him.

"What does that have to do with Alorians and Vegeta having friends?" Bulma asked, steaming.

"It doesn't. It's just that I threw up while Vegeta was talking about… um… whatever he was talking about. It tasted better coming back up though."

"A) That's gross and maddening, B) My cooking tastes just fine, C) I just had these floors waxed, D)-

"Wow! Did you just learn the alphabet too?" Goku shouted excitedly to his long time friend causing the room to 'sweat drop'.

Before anymore of the pointless conversation at hand had to be heard the party left the room only to find that everyone in the party area was laying on the floor, obviously unconscious, save for eighteen, who merely shrugged at the confused looks coming her way saying that she didn't remember a thing.

Trunks: Yeah but why?

Kaiser: Why was everyone unconscious or why were your kids born stronger than you are currently?

Trunks: Yeah.

Kaiser: Well, actually that's a very interesting story.

Goten: You guys sound like Charlie Brown's teacher.

Kaiser: BwaBwaBwaBwaBwaBwaBwaBwaBwaBwa (Nun-un)

I know, really short. Next chapter should be up soon. I've been waiting to do it for a while. I am going to love writing it. Plus, it should totally make up for how short this chapter is. There are like ten places that I would normally stop at that I didn't because I need a ton to fit in there.


	5. Old Sayings, New Meanings

Here it is. What is bound to be my favorite chapter ever because I've been thinking on this one forever. Amazing. Are you? So, like, I was writing it out, right, and then I lost what I had written it on. It was so sad, but I'm too lazy to write it out again except for here. I just hope that nobody read it. That would be semi-traumatizing. You see, I don't like to have people read my writing unless they have no idea of who I actually am. Does that make me paranoid? Yes. Do I care? No. I mean yes…no…yes…no. I mean go shove it up your ass. OWWWWWWWW. What the hell did you do that for? You told me to shove it up my ass and since we're two separate people in the same body, well, you get it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they? Amazingly enough, I have something completely new to add to this for this chapter only. I don't own the Knights of Neh (actually spelled Ni but pah). That is all. Good-bye.

**Old Sayings, New Meanings**

Goten's P.O.V.

I guess that they always did say it, didn't they. 'Expect the unexpected'. The consequences just never seemed to be this foreboding. I could only hope that I would never have to face them. However, day by day my hope grew thinner, and after three months of hope thinning, it was almost depleted. These poor children of ours have seen him thrice in that time. I've basically become a single parent receiving child support. I mean, when he was here he seemed really glad that he got to see them finally but still. The Briefs are known for their acting skills as well, ya know. Just look at Bra. All of the signs were there, too. Always out late at night. Always giving short answers to any general questions involving such areas as I have and will mention that never really answered the questions given. For about a week Trunks came home smelling like Gohan's cologne. He probably only stopped because he knew that I was growing suspicious. However, all I could do was sit at home and let it happen. I mean I don't have any solid proof… You know what? That's not all I can do. If he is cheating on me then I'm going to get solid proof. I'm better than this man if he could do that to me.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Goten, now completely ready, or so he thought, to face anything that he might see this night, flew off in the direction of, surprisingly, Capsule Corp., where Trunks said he would be, leaving the children at home, safely tucked into bed, thoughts racing in and out of his mind. They lived a fair distance from the Corporation, about an hours drive, but since Goten was flying it took him no more than two minutes. Those two minutes, however were filled with a lifetimes worth of two of the hearts greatest emotions, hatred and hope. However, as he approached the window one of those emotions seemed to disappear while the other intensified by magnitudes of previously unknown levels. Unfortunately for this promising relationship the hatred level was the one that rose, now not only to Trunks but to the other man who he was clearly proposing to.

It was, unfortunately, just as Goten had suspected it to be. There was his brother nodding his had and clad in a smile so large it didn't seem possible. Trunks immediately leapt up to greet Gohan in a warm hug, a hug once thought to be reserved for only Goten. Suddenly, as he could no longer bear to watch the dreaded scene the computer caught his eye and as he scanned the screen he realized that Trunks had already planned their honeymoon. With fresh tears flooding his eyes, he flew off, too hurt to address the situation this soon. However, he did not fly home but to Gohan's house. Videl had to know.

Goten slowly approached the door, unsure of whether he should go through with what he had spontaneously planned, but he knew he had to do what was right. He brought his finger up to the doorbell, hesitating one last time. Videl could now be heard mumbling the usual profanities that most tend to utter when someone rings your doorbell at practically midnight. However, as she opened the door, her facial expression became a shocked one, just now noticing Goten.

"What is it Goten? Did somebody die again?"

"On the inside! Trunks is cheating on me!"

"Goten, what are you talking about? Trunks would never cheat on you!

However, as Goten explained to her his recent escapades had shown that Trunks truly was cheating on him, and though Videl tried to find obscurities that would prove the situation wrong, she too realized that there was no hope for her own relationship. In one night two of the seemingly happiest relationships had been completely demolished, and the two innocents in these relationships cried into each others arms for what seemed like hours. However, Gohan soon arrived and Goten was forced to sneak out the back door. This left him with roughly ten minutes to get to his house in order to make it back before Trunks. Goten soon arrived and went straight to their bedroom. He grabbed two of the suitcases from the top shelf of their closet and stuffed all of Trunks possessions into it. It was just in time as well, for as he forced the second suitcase shut his soon to be ex-mate walked in the front door. This was it; Trunks had to go.

"Goten, why are you still awake? Well, its good to see you at least," said a supposedly innocent Trunk.

"Oh, don't pull this crap with me. I know what you've been doing for the past three months Trunks and I hate you for it. Get out of my house now before I have to kill you."

"But, Goten, I thought it would make you happy. I don't understand. What's so bad about it?"

"Are you serious Trunks? I give my heart to you and you have to pull a stunt like this and to top it all off you don't know what's so bad about."

"Goten, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you thinking straight?"

"Oh, I see. Breaking my heart wasn't enough. Now you've got to add insult to injury and call me stupid."

"Goten, I didn't-

"Oh, save it Trunks. I'm tired of you lying to me. You're moving out, we're getting a divorce, and I'm getting a restraining order on you to keep away from me and my children."

"Goten, you're kidding right? Please tell me this is a joke."

But as Goten pointed at the suitcases laid recklessly on the bed, it became apparent that this was no joke. However, what Trunks said next would keep Goten awake for hours many nights, for it is not something you would expect from a liar or cheater.

"No, Goten, I don't mean about that. You said stay away from your children but you meant… you meant ours, didn't you?"

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant, Goten is faithful 100 percent."

"Please Goten, I'll call it off. We can pretend that it never-

"I said save it, Trunks. Leave, now."

Trunks now paralyzed with what Goten assumed was false pain, did not move, and so Goten literally threw him down the out the door and crashing down the stairs, closely followed by his luggage. It was a sad day indeed and as Goten lay in bed alone that night, unable to cease his crying, he began to regret the decision. 'Maybe we could have worked it out,' he would think. But he scratched all such thoughts from his head. He had done the right thing. He just knew it. However, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind would not leave him alone. Goten now realized that he would be alone for the rest of his life, for he could not love Trunks and he could love no one but Trunks. An oxymoron indeed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Goten: (Hssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss)

Trunks: Is there something wrong with him?

Kaiser: Well, I thought that was rather obvious.

Trunks: I mean besides the usual.

Kaiser: Well, he does believe that everything that I've just written is real.

Trunks: Goten?

Goten: (Hssssssss-sss-sss-sss-sss-sss-sss)

Trunks: Never mind then.

Kaiser: Need Taco Bell.

Trunks: Jesus, Joseph and Mary, and what good people they were, I'm surrounded by the mentally challenged.

Kaiser: We are the Knights of Neh.

Trunks: Oh my god, somebody cut off my arm.

Goten: Pakashoo, its just a flesh wound.

So its been like forever and a decade since I've updated and school is a pain in the ass so there's my excuse, expect the next chapter in about the time it takes me to type it give or take a couple of days. I am exhausted. Suddenly I'm no longer exhausted and have something to say. I got a B+ on my history test and I was ready to jump for joy. Thankfully, I didn't and was saved from complete embarrassment. Now, you'll have to excuse me as I'm about to go and prove that there are more donkey's butts in the world then there are donkeys. I want my total word count to be exactly 1600. I am almost there. You are very, very, very, very, very, very fat.Four more words. Done!


	6. It All Depends

Okay, a special hello to Queen Freaky. She so got the Knights of Neh reference, and I completely agree that Gohan should take those glasses off before someone grinds him into taco meat. I know it took me like forever for the last chapter but with school and attempted murder you get slowed down a bit. Oh, wait. I only wish I had attempted to murder her. Sorry that you guys have to wait so long. I'm just really swamped and am faking that my friend got hit by a car. So another chapter another, oh good god, it's been too long.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**It All Depends**

Goten's P.O.V.

It's just so confusing. When the one person who hurt you the most is the one that you can't stop being in love with everything just so seems far off, distant. It's as if the world has turned its back to you, excluding you from all things humane. Why did something so right feel so wrong? Had I made a mistake? Was there a way to work around it? God, I hate him. He's always confusing me, even when he's not around. How does he do it? He's so perfect. God, I love him. No, I don't. I can't. Stop thinking and go to sleep. But I soon realized sleep could not come. He would forever keep me awake at night and the best I could do to relieve myself of the day's stress was attempt to cry it away. And so I did. I cried for at least an hour, a feat that I had once thought was impossible. Then it struck me. I still had to tell the kids. They're the only ones I had left. The only ones to keep me going.

Landon's P.O.V.

I'd heard the yelling, heard every word spoken that night. It was amazing America hadn't heard them, little own the remainder of Japan. I could only hope Brittany had remained asleep. It was just so hard to believe that my new family was falling apart. My parents had always seemed so perfect together. They never argued, at least not in front of me and they were always telling each other how much they loved each other, which was kind of freaky, but it made the situation all that much stranger. What one thing could possibly have ruined something so perfect? It was such a mystery. That's when I heard it. Daddy had started to cry. It was so hard to listen to a person who was always so happy cry. And the worst part was that it just never seemed to stop. If Daddy was this hurt then Papa must have done something terrible. I would probably never see him again and it stung. It stung worse than I wanted it to. Vegeta said I needed to be void of emotion to be a great warrior. That's what I had to become as well. I have the most potential of all of them and I have to protect the Earth when no one else was able. I had to pretend, no, force myself to not care. I did not love Papa, I could not love Papa. But I did. I could not change that. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't do the whole no emotions thing. I was a failure. I didn't deserve to live. I only had one choice. I slowly snuck out of my room and into the kitchen, opening a drawer and pulling out a steak knife. This was it. I was going to make myself suffer. That is all I would ever deserve. I was disgusting.

Trunk's P.O.V.

I just don't understand. What could I have possibly done wrong? We'd discussed this and he never seemed to have a problem before. I just couldn't put the pieces together. It wasn't just that he was okay with it, but he actually seemed excited. It's a part of who we are and he rejected it. It was just so strange. And poor Gohan. He was in such a horrible condition. If it weren't for me he could have gotten home earlier and met this mysterious figure that spoke to Videl. I mean, who was she to object to our little 'gatherings'. I mean if even Goten's family is on my side, it had to be Goten right. It didn't matter though, did it? There's obviously something I'm missing because Goten is taking this incredibly harshly. I only wish that I could see into his mind. If only he hadn't exploded like that, I could. And he could read my mind as well couldn't he. Maybe then he could see how much I still need him. Almost as much as I love him. Almost as much as I love the children that I can no longer see. There was no point in continuing. My life was meaningless.

Gohan's P.O.V.

I can't believe her! She would trust some stranger over her own husband. How does that even make sense? And its even worse that she didn't tell me what I did wrong. So here I am, living with my parents once more, and I don't even have visitation rights with my little girl. God, the pain she must be going through. It pained me to even consider it. How did this even happen? Where did Videl get off? She thinks she's all that, just like her father. I always hated her father. Maybe I'd always hated her as well. What did I ever see in her anyways? I couldn't even remember anymore. It was just so hard. Everything was falling apart. Then there was Trunks. I'd spent months with him. Everything was working so perfectly until Goten went psycho. If he wasn't gay I'd say he was the perfect match for Videl. Just a pair of bitches. That's all they were. Well, I may not be able to talk to Videl but I can sure give Goten a piece of my mind. If there's something wrong and he's willing to say it, I can figure it out. I'm his brother for god's sake. Let's just hope he's willing to talk. Because if he doesn't then I'm afraid that Trunks and Goten just defied destiny.

Nobody's P.O.V.

The lives of the young can be so beautiful, but when everything seems too beautiful it can only be that around the corner lies something so terrible that what you had before does not seem as wonderful as it once had. So, the memories fade and your new life is the standard you come to expect. But why should this be so? If you can see the big picture you may just realize that this terrible thing has been misviewed. Like a bear in the forest. It may come into view growling terribly and running in your direction. However, if the bear is merely in pain and frightened you may still mistake it for anger and uncontrollable violence. And thus you come to wonder what it is that the big picture shows. If you miss the forest for the trees than you can not see, and if you cannot see the whole tree for the small portion that you saw from a distance then what vantage point do you really have? So as the lives of many of our beloved fall apart it is this question we must ask ourselves. Who is the blinded one in these dark, dark hours?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Trunks: Well that wasn't overly dramatic, was it?

Kaiser: I was at a loss for words. What can I say?

Goten: Why is everyone so suicidal? It frightens me.

Kaiser: Yes, well, so do pop tarts.

Trunks: Good lord man, do not speak of such evil.

Kaiser: Oh god, not you too.

Goten: I want a puppy!

Kaiser: So confused. Must stop the pain. Migraine too powerful.

Trunks: Aha, we've finally subdued the beast

Kaiser: Aw betta.

Goten: Does Kim know?

Trunks: What?

Kaiser: I gotta pee.

So like I said, kind of dramatic but it should leave you thinking. School is still a burden. Unfortunately, I'm really smart so I'm in a bunch of accelerated and advanced placement classes, and trust me, I'm not bragging. Plus we just had finals and it's just a load of crap on my shoulders. I will seriously try to update quicker because I hate this just as much as you do. Be back soon.


	7. Visit From the Enemy?

Last time on my fic: 'I will seriously try to update quicker because I hate this just as much as you do.' That is what I said approximately two days before my computer broke. There really is no better word for it. My mom was doing who knows what, probably work stuff, when the screen suddenly went black. She tried to fix it a couple times when she got around to it but hey, what are you going to do? Eventually, she ordered a new one and UPS decided to deliver between 10:30 and 2:00 every day. Now, if you take into account that I get off school at 2:45 and normal working hours are between 9:00 and 5:00 (my parents actually work longer than that anyways) and a signature is required in order for the package to be fully received, I am left with one thing to do: wonder how low this delivery guy's IQ is. Probably just under zero. But on a brighter note he's still smarter than our all American President. So I ended up going to the local UPS, picking up the package, and finally, allowing someone else the privilege of setting it up. So, here I am, weeks later, just now typing this sucker up. And now our feature presentation. Jackass. Hey!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**Visit from the… Enemy?**

Goten's P.O.V.

It was hard without Trunks. Not just the physical strains of the constant extra work I now had to do alone, not just because of the emotional gap I could feel expanding in me all the time, not just the economic depression and constant working overtime. No, none of these were hardest to me, and in all sense of the word these things were _hard_. The one part of this whole feud that completely tore me up was what I had to tell my children. They were the most precious things on the planet at this point, and I had to tell Britany while sitting in the Hospital Wing of Capsule Corp. while the specially trained doctor looked at my son whom I found lying on the kitchen floor, practically dead. Obviously, he had heard it, and he understood. I know Britany understood as well, but she's gone into complete denial and won't even speak to me. It was, without a doubt, the worst day of my life. Apparently Landon was strong, he held up in more than stable condition, allowed home the very night of his entrance.

And so I continued to live this way. Constantly shunned from my family, constantly watching my son grow more and more depressed, meaning I had to constantly keep both eyes on him at all times. Eventually, I had to lock him in his own room at night, just to prevent his getting out and making a third attempt at suicide. Yes, he had gone for it a second time, but I caught him right before the act. In a way, I knew I was saving his life, but I was also making him feel like he was a threat. It could only make him more depressed that he was locked in. Britany continued to be silent as well. Day by day, week by week, a whole month of the constant daily routine. Then, finally, a change. I had a visitor.

'Ding dong,' the bell rang and I was hesitant to answer it. Who would come to my wreck of a home? Certainly not the family Trunks had managed to turn against me. Certainly not Trunks himself. And in a way I was right on both accounts. It was a member of my family and though it wasn't quite trunks, I'm sure it was his new 'better half' by now. None other than my brother Gohan stood at the door.

"So, to what do I owe this unexpected and most definitely unwelcome visit?" I asked, mock joy present in my voice.

"That attitude is exactly why I didn't want to come over here in the first place Goten. You've changed ever since that day. I mean, it was only a month ago and yet you act like you've been angry your whole life. Besides it wasn't my choice to come over anyways," was his long, too long in my opinion, response.

"Yeah well, I have full rights to be after the way I was treated. What have you got there anyways?" I asked, eyeing an envelope between his fingers.

"What do you mean after the way you were treated, Goten? From what I've heard Trunks was a perfectly good husband to you. You know, if there's another side to this story Goten, all you have to do is tell me. I'm fully willing to listen. And the thing in my hand is… well, it's for you, from Trunks. You'll find out, soon enough."

"Kids, go back to your rooms, I have to talk to uncle Gohan. Now, let's back-track Gohan. I think you of all people should know the other side to this story. I mean, you were involved. I don't see how you, the most pure and ethical man of all time, could possibly cheat on your wife with my husband. Do-

"WHAT!" Goten, where is all of this coming from? Are you telling me that Videl broke it off with me because of some of your silly suspicions? I mean that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard in my entire life. Who the hell do you think you are? I mean what gave you the idea that we were doing anything besides hanging out?"

"Well to start with, you were _always_ 'hanging out'. That's clue number one. Of course there was the constant lying and back-tracking I always got from him. Then, add to the mix your cologne on my man and we've got ourselves a winner. Of course the superficial information like working late and the fact that when we were younger you admitted to having a crush on Mirai Trunks didn't hurt. However, the cherry and whipped cream atop this perfect sundae was visual proof of what my suspicions had determined. I saw him propose to you Gohan. I saw everything, and I hate him for… I love him. But I can't go back. Not after what he did, after what you did. Why am I saying all of this anyways? You don't care. You haven't since I was just a little kid, have you?"

"Goten you're telling me this because you don't believe it's true yet, and it's not. None of it. Trunks never proposed to me. He was practicing for you. Now, I've probably already said too much, so I'll leave the rest to trunks if you ever feel like listening. And Gotten, I'll always care and I'll always love you. You're my little brother. Remember?"

"But the cologne."

"It was what he was planning to wear for you at a later date. He wanted to see if you liked it."

"So the envelope?"

"It's his will Goten. He's killing himself. He barely eats or drinks and I don't think he's slept more than an hour a week since that night. I read it and signed it before I came over. I didn't want to, Goten. I definitely didn't like what was on it. He's going to leave everything to you Goten. It says word for word 'I leave all my possessions and all my money to him. But what I cannot leave him are my dignity, pride, and self-respect, for hurting Goten has stripped me of these three things. However, most importantly, I want to leave my love to him, for he was the only one who could make me truly happy.' So Goten, what's it gonna be?"

"Where is he?"

"He's back at Capsule Corp. He's in a special ward of the hospital, not the same one you were in a bit ago."

"I gotta go tell him, Gohan."

"So what are you waiting for? Go tell him. I'll watch your kids while you're gone."

Nobody's P.O.V.

So, Goten did go. He flew off into the evening sky, quicker than he thought was possible. But for love, possible is only the smallest fraction of what can be achieved. Love has driven man to many things, death of both others and themselves, public embarrassment, and of course cowardice. Controversially, it can also lead to the most enjoyable moments and passionate pass-times. So we find our protagonists finding that communication is important no matter how the facts lie in front of you but also realizing misunderstandings will always occur. In summation, be watchful, be wary, understand.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Trunks: So are you like holed on this psychological stuff now?

Kaiser: Nope, just my way of fighting writer's block.

Trunks: Find a better way.

Goten: So guys, I was wondering-

Kaiser: A dangerous hobby of yours. (Good god, could I have used a more _over_used joke)

Goten: Do you think twin Siamese twins are possible.

Trunks: Well, I suppose technically if an egg were to be fertilized and then split in two followed by both eggs attempting to split but failing part way then there is a small chance but I'd say whatever chance that is, is slim to none.

Goten: Interesting; if only I understood. Kaiser, translate.

Kaiser: Yes.

Goten: Oh, wow, you really mean it. See Trunks, I told you he'd get me seven man-whores for Christmas.

Kaiser: WHAT!

And there you have it. I'm on winter break, I have a terrible writer's block that I can't seem to get rid of, my memory is slowly getting worse, I have three projects, a ten page assignment, book notes, and too much math homework due the day I come back from Christmas vacation, and I think I'm the happiest person alive. In case I don't see/write you guys in time, Merry Christmas. It's what I celebrate. Don't sue me you fanatics. Later.


	8. Confessions

Happy New Year from the insert my last name here family and the insert my mom and step dad's last name here family. And you thought I'd be stupid enough to say my name so you could publicly mock me and destroy all that I held dear. And of course, those of you who have at least two brain cells to rub together understood that was a joke, admittedly a bad one but eh. So, a little quicker this time right. Just finished my homework for break tonight and I go back tomorrow. Oh joy! At least I don't have history. Anyways, I feel so sorry for anyone who gets in the way of a kid that I may have in the future (no promises) because I've got a three year old nephew and I swear I would attempt to kill anyone who hurt the little guy. Not that that has any relevance but hey. So onto whatever it is I'm supposed to be doing here.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**Confessions**

Nobody's P.O.V. (It's been awhile since he actually told part of the story)

At around 4:30 one sunny summer day and, at an overly large building known as Capsule Corporation in the city, known as West City, there was now a gaping hole in which a young man named Goten had just crashed through searching for any signs of life. Unfortunately, the first one he found was an overly protective mother in one of her worst moods.

"Bulma, where's Trunks, I need to talk to him right away," an extremely urgent Goten practically yelled at an infuriated Bulma.

"Three things you ass. 1: Do not scream at me just because you're a fucking idiot. 2: There is such a thing as a front door. Do you know how much that is gonna cost to fix. And 3: Why the hell would I tell you where my son is after what you did to, no, what you're still doing to him. He loved you and you treated him like shit. I was almost afraid I'd have to stop my friendship with your family until I found that they agreed with me, even your father. Now get out of my sight before I go Super Human on you (think super saiyajin).

"Bulma, I swear it was a misunderstanding, a big one at that mind you, but I'm really sorry."

"So that's the best sob story you can come up with. Can't find anybody else who'll have sex with you then, huh? But of course I'm expected to automatically feel sorry for you and take to my only son who, at this very instant, is still attempting to make his death as slow and painful as possible. Then I suppose you expect that you'll apologize and make up some really long excuse and expect Trunks to take you back. Then, for however long it takes you to get bored this time, he'll think he's living his happily ever after life once again. But that's not what it will be because this time you'll wait until you've got someone else entwined around your little fingers before you dump him and completely break his heart again. Oh, but you won't stop there will you. No, you'll come back to torture him again once you've run out of your little 'toys' won't you. And then there are your children. Now, I know my son has visitation rights, and yet, I have not seen my grandchildren for an entire month. For some reason beyond me, though, Trunks doesn't fight you at all on it. In fact he practically supports everything you've done and he's written a will leaving everything to you. There is not a word that is vile enough to describe you Son Goten. I don't know what your parents did wrong because if you were anything like them or your brother, this would never have happened. Now leave."

With Bulma's long-winded speech out of the way Goten realized that he was left with only one choice. He slowly raised his hand and let a ball of ki form in it. Pointing it directly at Bulma's head he said in the most serious and determined voice Bulma had ever heard, "I love your son more than you could possibly imagine and if you can't believe the words coming from my mouth maybe you'll be scared shitless by the energy in my hand. If you do not take me to your son's hospital room right now I swear I will blow off your head. If I lose him Bulma…"

She didn't need to hear the rest to understand what he was going to say. However, her response was something Goten did not expect and yet he should have known it before se even began to speak. "No." At that Goten practically exploded inside. If he didn't see Trunks soon he would go insane.

"And if you were even half the father my boy is then you would have known my answer to that one."

After this comment Goten did not practically explode, he did it in an almost literal way. As a sudden rush of raw energy began to burst from him, Bulma was thrown nearly forty feet into a far off wall, however, she remained conscious. Of course, on any normal day she would have been easily unconscious or possibly dead, but today was not any normal day. Today was a day that fate took a strong course straight through reality. And so she remained awake to hear Goten's powerful words. "Bulma, you may insult my raising and my personality. You may argue with everything that I say or do. You may say that I am not half the man that Trunks is because if I was then I would have been able to see past anything and know that he loved only me. But you will never insult my children or my parenting. I love those children so much that it practically hurts. Do you know what I had to do to Landon to keep him from killing himself? I locked that poor child in his room and if he hates me I don't blame him. And the only thing Britany has said to me in an entire month is that she hates me, and I don't blame her either. Do you know how much I just want to let go of everything and just die? But I didn't Bulma because I had children who need me. And now, now that I have hope that my husband loves me still, no, not hope, knowledge, you are going to stand in my way and tell me that I can't set things right? If this is the way that you choose to be then let us hope that Satan finds an early grave for you in his fiery domain. Now, I'll give you one last chance. Where is Trunks?"

"Goten… thank you," is all Bulma said before she began to walk in the other direction. Goten, hoping he had gotten her hint correct, followed her through countless halls and rooms until finally-

"Trunks!" Goten screamed as he entered his love's room. He was so overjoyed that it took him a moment to realize that Trunks was so thin that he had changed from having an outline on almost every muscle to having one on every bone. He was also hooked up to a heart monitor, a feeding tube, and several other tubes and wires that he did not even want to know the purpose of. But the most shocking thing of all was what Goten saw in his eyes. It wasn't relief or joy. It wasn't hurt or pain. It wasn't even anger. What he saw in this man's eyes was pure hatred.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kaiser: I am finally over it I think. Or maybe it was just those chapters. I mean this is how I like to leave my chapters off. With a, what the hell kind of thing.

Trunks: And all this off the top of your head. Brilliant.

Kaiser: Aww, you flatter me. To tell the truth, I never thought that I was a very good writer

Goten: Ye o wan fu u wi bih

Kaiser: Goten, you have to swallow your food before you speak.

Goten: I no e e ee ing

Kaiser: Goten!

Trunks: He said he's not eating anything and before that he said that you're one fucked up little bitch. He just went to the dentist and his jaw is numb.

Kaiser: My little sister can talk when her mouth is numb.

Trunks: Yeah, but Goten is a retard. (no offense to anyone who has relatives of the sort. I'm not shallow)

Goten: Uh!

And so, there it is. A brand new chapter. Sorta kinda a little short but I think it was pretty much packed with information. If you couldn't figure out why Bulma said what thank you just send me a review and I'll put it in next chapter but otherwise I'll assume that you guys already know what's going on. Deal? Is that blackmail? Anyways, you should also know why I said that thing earlier about any kids I may have in the future so I don't sound completely random. Later.


	9. Anthors Note

Nine months is a long time isn't it. I'm really sorry about this wait but I just don't have the time to do this right now. Vacations in the summer stopped me and junior year in high school has swamped me. I realize that you guys have already waited a really long time and I just hope you understand but I just have to put this on hold for now. Maybe during winter break I'll put something up but don't get your hopes up to much. Thanks for your patience and support and I will be back soon, I hope.


	10. Truth's Out

And months later, I'm back. I'm moving and going through relationship problems-ish I guess you could say sort of in a love triangle not in my favor type of way if that would so suit you for an explanation plus at this time I'm just not in the mood for writing because well that's just the way I am and oh yeah on a positive note I am now sixteen, have a cell phone, a 'car' as I like to call it, and a debit card so I am probably in a better mood than you think, it's just a good mood mixed with a little bad and no want for writing. How's that for a run-on. So, you know, the usual stuff. Plus my classes are totally piling it on. An essay, two speeches, a storyboard, a fake life, and a story board that I'm making, and, of course finals, which are next week to study for means no time, pour moi, literally. Well, I've kept you waiting long enough, and it was like a half cliffie, so I'll just get right to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

Goten's POV

Hatred. That's all it was. Hatred. There was nothing else to it. That's all he could do. At least, I wish that was all he could do. What he said killed me more than the look that I thought I had died from.

"Go away, Goten."

"But Trunks…"

"I said go away."

"Trunks, I can't. You're-"

"I don't need your petty excuses Goten. If all you came here for was to make me feel worse then just leave. And if you came back to beg my forgiveness then you should know that you have; however, we are through. I can't put myself in harms way again. I love you Goten, but I've realized that's not all that counts. Love is only the beginning of a relationship. It takes hard work and determination to hold it together. Obviously, since I was determined to work hard so that I could always love you, it was your lack of determination to work hard at whatever problems you were experiencing with me that led to your decision. Now, are you going to leave or do I have to get security, i.e. my father, in here."

"Call whomever you want. I could care less because I'm not leaving until you listen to me. So, can I say what I came here for or are you planning on interrupting me again?"

"Say whatever you want Goten but remember people are defined by what they do, not by what they say and you can never take back what you've done."

"I understand that Trunks. I understood it on that night more than ever. You see I was defining you by your actions, which were, at best, misleading, and I forgot that while your actions define you, it is your words, when truthful, that show who you are. I was so focused on what you were doing and not enough on what and how you were saying things. And maybe, just maybe, you could listen to what I have to say and for just a moment forget my actions, my definition, and understand who I became and what I am now because of it."

"I said you can explain Goten. Don't sit there and preach to me like some holy man because you're far from it."

"Trunks, all I asked was for you to listen without judgment. But I see now that it is impossible, so I guess I'll just explain knowing that you cannot bring yourself to the level of maturity of everyone around you. The truth is that I thought that you were… well that you… were cheating on me. And before you object to that in any way, at least let me tell you why. You were always so shifty and hasty when I asked about why you were out so late all the time, you smelled like someone else, and I saw you that night in your office with Gohan. You always told me to get all the facts before making a decision, Trunks, so I waited until I thought that I had all the facts. But I made one mistake. The one piece of evidence that I forgot to collect was your testimony. I never truly came forth to you. I just danced around the subject and I was wrong. When I forced you to leave, I was hurting so badly on the inside Trunks. Now please, stop killing yourself because I need you so much. You are my life. It was bad enough not having you near me that whole time. I don't know what I'd do if I knew that you were gone."

"Is that what this is Goten? Is this just some ploy to get me to stay alive? Did my mother put you up to this? She's been on my case ever since we got here so she hoped that by mending my heart for a split second would make me all better? Well, I'm a little smarter than that Goten. I know what you're planning. You're just going to pretend to love me until I'm healthy and then you'll drop me again and make up some stupid excuse for it so that I don't die. Well, tell me how much money she offered you and I'll double it to make you stay away."

"It's not about money Trunks. In fact, when I bursted in through here to see you, your mother almost wouldn't let me. She believes that I still love you Trunks, why can't you?"

"Why couldn't you just a month ago? If you can't believe in me then why should I believe in you?"

"Trunks, do you understand exactly how much I trusted you. I let you go all willy-nilly everywhere you wanted for three solid months with hardly any explanation at all. The only thing I had to go on was my intuition. If you had just said something about it to me I might have been less suspicious. If you had just said something I wouldn't have gone down to Capsule Corp., and I wouldn't have seen you and Gohan in a most inappropriate manner. But if you really won't come home then I guess I can't do anything about it. You were always so stubborn. And Trunks, I didn't mean what I said before. They are our kids. Goodbye."

"Wait, Goten. Does that mean that you're going to let me see them?"

"Yes. They need you in their lives, Trunks, they miss you desperately. I miss you desperately."

"Goten. Did you see Gohan and me on the night that you left me?"

"Yes, why?"

"That was my last night away from you. I was so excited to come home that night and I was so glad that you were still awake. I never meant to hurt you Goten. I always assumed that you would believe the best in me, but I suppose with all that was going on, I didn't realize what it looked like I was doing. I know what you saw that night. Right before we left, I saw a flash of light go off and away from the building. It took me until just now to realize what that flash was. And knowing what it was, I guess I can honestly say that I… I understand, Goten. And also, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't say a lot and I'm sorry that I couldn't see my mistake."

"Trunks, does this mean what I think it means?"

"Goten, I love you so much. I want to be with you forever. Please promise me that you won't hurt me again."

"I promise. Now you."

"Promise."

Nobody's P.O.V.

And at this, Trunks began to rise and make his way to the doorway where Goten was standing. However, he began to collapse as soon as his feet hit the ground, only to be caught halfway way down by Goten. He was slowly placed back on his bed and he felt Goten's lips on his own. They were gentle due to his state but they were there with every ounce, possibly more, of love that they had on their wedding day.

"Trunks, you need to rest right now. Besides, it's late. I need to get home to Britany and Landon. Gohan is watching them right now, but I have to go back. I'll come by tomorrow with the children and every day after that until you get better, and soon enough you'll be able to come back home with us Trunks. I just don't think that day can come soon enough. I'm so glad I have you back Trunks. It's just been so hard without you."

"I know Goten. I'm glad you have me back too. And Goten, thank you for making this effort. You've made me the happiest person alive. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ending on such a happy note, Goten exited the room and saw to his right that Vegeta had been watching through the one way glass, though his next comment would show it was soundproof.

"Are you two together again?"

"Yes, sir, and─"

"Good. You two were meant for each other. I was really worried when he came back to us that night and told us what had happened. Make sure that you never pull a stupid stunt like that again."

"I will, sir."

"And Goten, call me dad already."

"Alright… dad."

Trunks: My father is so not like that

Kaiser: And yet my inexplicable ability to manipulate character allows me to pretend that he is.

Trunks: You are pure evil!

Goten: BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

Trunks: Did you bite him and make him into a miniature version of you?

Kaiser: No, that's disgusting Trunks!

Trunks: Oh, thank God!

Kaiser: I would never bite someone. I give them wet willies if I want to transform them into mini-me's.

Trunks: Goten, speak to me. Remember who you are!

Goten: What are you talking about?

Trunks: You're a mini-me!

Goten: Either that or I was choking on a bubblegum flavored jelly belly.

Trunks: That works too.

So I guess I got to it a little earlier than expected but I had to stay up pretty late to do it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's a kind of heart-warming thing after the last few. Actually, I started writing this in May but I was writing it during class so I never really got to finish it until now. Again hope you enjoy it and the next one should be up at some point. Hopefully over vacation but then again who knows?


End file.
